The Italian Mafia
by Tyler BlackWood
Summary: Romano and Italy are sons of the most notorious U.S Mafia Dom known as Grandpa. They are apart of the biggest mafioso group in Italy that traveled to and conquered New York. This is their story of being nations while also being the most feared twins in the organized movement in the 1950s. They are nations in this. Rated for cursing, and blood and gore please read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Italy , Romano, Grandpa and other Hetalia characters that are in this story belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, the authour for the Hetalia comics. Other characters mentioned are OCs of mine.

Background Information

Chain of command-

Capo tutti capi-The Dom: everyone calls him Grandpa. He's the boss. He stays in the mansion unless it's for a party or a court case.

His two sons for jobs and to the police are known as the twins.

To close family they are called Feli and Lovi

To members of the Mafioso it was Veneziano and Romano. This was going off the ongoing spiel that they had the land of Italy running through their veins.

They have three 'uncles' not by blood but they all are 100% Italian to the core.

They make up the Consigliere.

Rings- nickname from the collection of all the rings he 's rumoured they're from all the wives he had married then killed out of anger months after the wedding.

Tiger G- his nickname is from his short fuse temper off and from the fact that he growls when angered.

Daddy Tonz- need money? Do a favour for daddy Tonz he's loaded. But favours aren't paid with jobs but with bodies either with yours or someone else's. Take that however you wish to.

They all made up the famiglia part. They each had rooms in the mansion.

The twins spent most of their downtime in the mansion under protection of soldiers but they also had an pent house in New York for themselves.

There are six under bosses, Benny, Joey Diamonds, Frankie, Wings, Trigger Bobby, and Little Micky.

Everyone mentioned, the Dom,the Twins, Consigliere,and the underbosses made up the administration.

Under the under bosses were 14 caporegime and under them were over 50 soldiers.

Most of New York City were associates to the Mafia. A lot of it was also either owned or protected by Grandpa too.

* * *

Lovino's pov

The engine revved roaring and the streets screeching behind me. Their was a dinner party tonight at Beppi's, which is where the high class mafioso parties and clients were taken care of. I parked around back and looked in the mirror to straighten my red mask. It covered my eyes and nose, leaving only my nose down visible. My brother wore the same mask but in white. We did this because the sons of the Dom identities are worth gold. The only time Feli and I take off the masks are when we are in our penthouse alone or in the mansion with our uncles and grandpa. Reaching into the glove box I took out two Colt m1911 super pistols and stuck them in the hostlers in my jacket. I also had a flat 1908 vest pocket colt in the waistband of my pants. Thanks to my fratello I was carrying three knives, one holstered to each calf and one up my left arm sleeve. He carried about thirty knives on him all the time since he thinks threatening people is a lot more fun when you can draw blood. Plus he can throw the suckers with deadly accuracy. Since this is the mob, he carries a vest pocket in his waistband like everyone else. Armed, I stepped out of my sleek black car with rosaries hanging from the mirrors, and the Virgin Mary painted on the back, with blacked out bullet proof windows.

* * *

I walked through the back entrance like I always do because I don't want to waste my time with the schmoozes in the front, waiting in line. The door was opened for me by Vinny. "Hey, Romano, big night tonight huh?", he was a restaurant usual always there with a big smile. " Ya, hey thanks Vinny", I said putting a hand on his shoulder and slipping a 20 in his suit pocket. " Anything ya need Romano, I gotcha." Keeping up the good looks was something my father taught time and time again. Guy opens the door for you, give him a twenty and thank him. He gets ya a drink, give him a 20 and shake his hand. This was all good business to keep up the good looks. I walked down the back halls of the place and into the big gourmet kitchen, which is in full swing for the party and the usual dinner rush. People cleared out of my way. Some out of fear or some with shouts of "hey Roma big-a party to tonight hey?". I walked on through the kitchen until the owner greeted me with a big hug and " Roma you made it, right this way,". We went through the sea of busy tables to a large rectangle table in front of the stage where a chair was carried in for me and placed next to my brother. Around the table was starting at the end were Wings, Tiger G, his newly found skank, Daddy Tonz ,one of his wives, Feli, Me, Rings, his new wife of 2 months, and last Joey Diamonds. Wings and Joey somehow weaseled their way into into the Familia table but I'll let the stay untouched tonight since this is a party. When they saw me, each one down the line got up and kissed me on the cheek saying "wonderful party" "welcome". Once the greetings were done, I sat in my chair next to Feli and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which wasn't unusual for brothers especially twins but I caught a smirk from Tonz,who knew better then to assume the kiss was brotherly love. I returned his smirk with scowl. "Roma what a great party" Feli said smiling. Yes, everyone here looked happy. The party was to celebrate a big company in new York finally giving into the mafia and now it being mafia controlled opened so many options for us. "Roma, is Grandpa comin tonight?" one of the under bosses asked from another table. Many people quieted down in hopes to hear the answer. " Grandpa, cannot make it tonight but he wants the party to keep going on without him, so champagne all around!" I said loudly to the room. Their were many cheers at the mention of champagne but some still looked worried at the Dom not being there. In truth it was too dangerous for Grandpa to be out right now since Philadelphia has some grits with the deal a caporegime made which ended bad with one of theirs burned. So there's no telling when they'll come back for blood, even at a party on our own turf.

-Line break- (-_-)

Feliciano got up next to me and handed me a glass of champagne he toasted, " To the new company! Viva il famiglia mafioso!" everyone raised their glasses and repeated "viva il famiglia mafioso!" and drank.

We ate and drank while the uncles were heckling each other and making everyone laugh.

Tiger is going on about some floozy who was hitting him up at a bar. She sits on the chair next to him, and she doesn't realize that she's sat in a piece of chocolate cake."And she's making google eyes at me asking my name and I'm trying hard not to piss myself with laughter until after a few minutes she asks what's so funny, and I go Darlin next time you go sitting your fat ass down trying to pick up men, you should look she's so disgusted with my comment she gets up and walks away with chocolate smeared all over her skirt!".Everyone bursts out laughing and I allow myself a smile and a slight chuckle for appearances sake. When I do really laugh it's in the mansion or in my penthouse and it's a loud snorting which I hate to hear but Feli loves it. Feli of course is trying very hard to get drunk which isn't very easy for nations, but that does not stop us from trying. Tonz slips the bottle out of Feli's reach and says to me " your brothers a little wine happy". I shrug and say, " get him a non-alcoholic bottle, he drinks mostly for the taste anyway. " The night goes on and members come up to us saying congrats and hopes for the new company. Dessert is brought out, the lights are dim and a singer is brought on stage with an orchestra accompaniment. When the singer is done she gets a standing ovation and people start to drunkenly wander out of the restaurant, but not before saying bye to the consigliere and the Dom's sons. I give my car keys to a soldier and tell him to pull it around front for me. Rings approaches me, " Roma ya coming to the mansion tonight?". "No I'm going to take my drunk brother to the penthouse but we'll be there for breakfast", I reply spying my swaying twin being supported by a laughing Tiger G. Rings laughs, "oh ya, Donna will rip you a new one if you two miss her delicious breakfast". Donna was like a step mom to us. She had been a bosses wife until he was shot, but the life of a mafia wife was for her. She didn't care what we did as long as she had a big house and lots of food to cook, then she was happy. Dad seemed to like her too and they looked happy together. He had invited her to live with us 10 years ago and now you couldn't pay her to leave. In a sense she was the unofficial mother to the mafia. I pulled my brother from Tiger and bid them all goodnight. We both got into my car and loudly sped off at law breaking speeds. The penthouse was more inner city than the mansion but I thought it would be good for us to be in the city and to have a safe house bedsides the mansion. We got out and a chauffeur took the car to a parking garage. The lobby of the high end apartment complex was more like one of a high end hotel. It was empty save for the desk staff who nodded in respect to us as we got on the elevator. It was a silent ride to the very top floor which held out luxury penthouse apartment.

AN: Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Italy , Romano, Grandpa and other Hetalia characters that are in this story belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, the authour for the Hetalia comics. Other characters mentioned are OCs of mine.

Warning: This chapter contains children killing their pets and slightly graphic dismemberment. -_- You have been warned.

After about seven different locks that were in the giant wooden door. I disabled several trip wires that were set up around the house, which were designed to pull the trigger of a gun that were hidden in the walls and shoot the person that tripped it. The place was also loaded with an assortment of weapons hidden everywhere. Not to mention hidden safes with money and drugs but just the little stuff since everything important was kept in the mansion. This whole place was designed with a black and silver sleek interior. Feli flopped onto the room wrap around leather couch that was in front of a fireplace, a tv,and surrounded by plush white carpet. Yes white carpet. If I ever had to kill someone on this carpet and they got blood on it then they better be glad they're dead, because I love this carpet. " Lovi~ that was a nice party" Feli said trying not to slur. He must've really put it away by the bottle tonight to be even slightly drunk. I took off my jacket, guns, and knives and sat down by Feli. I started to de-arm him of knives since he was so out of it. So he switched on tv which is on the news. The report talks of a Chicago mob who iced 6 civilians and 7 gang members during a public shooting. They Said a fight broke out in a bar between a soldier and a higher up then it went into the streets. This disgusted me. Real mafia kept things quiet you shouldn't know who or how they died or worse case they get shot in a bar and with a few witnesses. But shooting civils in a public street, that was just sloppy. "Those idiotas" I mumble. "Lovi we can't do anything about them, they're not under our control", Feli said trying to reason with my anger. "Si, but all the gangs and mobs still fear us quite a bit. We can scare them to behave", I said deviously. Feliciano raised his eyebrows in awe at the idea. Scaring people was one of his favourite hobbies, but not more than killing.

Nations, especially older nations, have no problems with killing humans. The Nordics, France, England, Prussia, Russia, and China were all on that list. I soon was surprised to learn that Japan and the other asian nations were this way too. The newer age countries like America,Canada, Mexico, Australia, etc, do not understand what medieval times were like for the nations. Even now the killed or be killed way of life is still present in our eyes, if you look close enough. Feli and I were just kids for the medieval period, but we were children for that whole time, which in my opinion way too long to stay a kid. We kept our youthfulness and child like brains because we were still being controlled by everyone ie, Spain, Austria, Hungary, and Turkey. Most of the other nations grew up super fast but my fratello and I didn't. Later on in our lives our caretakers said that it messed up our child mentality of what is right and wrong. So when I went to live with Spain and was an angry lazy ass of a child, he just assumed it was because my brain was messed up. The same happened with Feliciano where Hungary and Austria let him do whatever he wanted to because they felt bad that he was messed up somehow. They were right about our mentality though because after centuries passed we both had acquired a blood lust and started killing cats and dogs. The bad thing wasn't only that, it was that we didn't know it was wrong to kill for no reason. Spain and Hungary tried to get us to love a small dog named Tito but a week later at night I found Italy who had stabbed the dog to death with a kitchen knife. I asked him why he did it and he said that Tito was going to die anyway so he saved him the wait. I agreed with him and sat down next him as he handed me a knife and we started pulling out entrails like they were toys we could play with. Spain walked in a second later and saw the seen. At first he stood there shocked. Then I guess he realised that he was seeing two 6 year olds cutting open and playing with the entrails of their now dead pet dog. He ran and scooped both of us up making us drop the knives. We didn't understand what was wrong and why Spain looked so horrified. He ran through the Austrians house to Hungary's room and waking up the whole house in the process with his constant stream of 'no no no no no'. He seemed to be saying it more to himself than to us because he knew we didn't know what was wrong. He burst into Hungary's room and when she saw us in his arms completely covered in blood, she cried. Everyone else ran into the room in various states of undress since it was the middle of the night. Austria went to comfort the sobbing Hungary and Prussia came up to Spain who was still holding us. Prussia's face was blank as he looked at us still covered in blood. Spain explained how he found us in the kitchen. Prussia looked at us again and asked,"Why did you kill Tito". Italy smiled and said the same thing he told me "He was going to die anyway so I saved him the wait." I nodded in agreement. Spain put us down and looked at everyone else in the room who had heard Italy. They seemed to be having a silent conversation .with each other. Prussia took us to our room and silently put us in the bed and walked out. The next day it seemed they decided that we were not allowed near animals anymore or weapons. Everyone seemed sad but we continued on being cute six year olds like nothing had happened. Today, we still do not have a good sense of why killing is wrong.

Feliciano snapped me out of the flashback and seemed to know what I had been thinking about. "So scare the boss in Chicago...I know let's put a horse head in his bed like we did in the olden days." Feli said laughing. The horse head in the bed started in the Italian mafia in old Italy when an underboss, Paulo, owed so much money to us that he ran to Venice for safety. When he up in his hotel he was face to face with a dead horse head. He screamed and cried that he'll give us the money. Days later we shot him after the money never showed. That little horse prank spread around the country going 'if you wake up with a horse head in your bed that's an omen the mafia will kill you soon'. "Eh, Feli I think we need to send them a present, maybe a nice pair of cement shoes, " I said. "Oh with a note saying if you don't stay low for a couple months then you'll be wearing these at the bottom of a lake. -The Twins." Feli replied ecstatic since the disposing of dead bodies by weighting them down at the bottom of a river was a new technique, since buried bodies were getting dug up by the police. "We can tell the guys at breakfast but now we need to get some sleep." Feli nodded and we went to the master bedroom. After undressing I took two big yellow pills that Tonz gave me to sleep. Feli took the same dosage plus some pills for mood swings. I flipped off the lights and got into bed after checking that we had guns on the night table and the trip wires were up. Feli kissed my cheek and put his forehead to mine. Our bodies laid on their sides and our legs tangled. This was the way we have slept for centuries and it felt natural. The sleeping meds kicked in and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think and thank you for reading.

PS. If you found my little AustriaxPrussia hint during Romano's flashback then you get a biscuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Italy , Romano, Grandpa and other Hetalia characters that are in this story belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, the authour for the Hetalia comics. Other characters mentioned are OCs of mine.

"Oh my sweet boys good morning!". Donna picked both of us up in a death hug, after we had walked into the oversized dining room. "Why don't you two sit and I'll fix ya a plate". She went off to the kitchen. Tonz and Tiger G were eating omelettes and smoking big cigars. Rings was talking to Grandpa who was looking over a newspaper grimly. Feli and I went around the table kissing everyone's cheeks in greeting. When we finished we took a seat each of us on a side of Grandpa. He kissed us both on the cheek saying " Buongiorno, take those masks off let me see my sons." We obeyed him, setting them on the table and blinking to get used to the light. " Buongiorno papa, what's the news?", Feli said with a big smile. Rings handed him the paper saying the headline was on the Chicago incident saying, "Damn Chicago Boss got no control over his men." I nodded in agreement and shared the idea of sending them cement shoes and letter from the twins. They all seemed to like the idea. "Yes I think they need to be reminded that they are not the big dogs in the states. Good job boys, Tiger I want that box sent ASAP", Grandpa said. Tiger nodded and got up to gather the supplies. Donna came back and set a steaming plate piled high with Italian sausage and multiple baked goods in front of the both of us. We thanked her and she went into the separate dining room where the women ate and gossiped about God knows what. "It was-a good party Grandpa, everyone who mattered in New York was there," I said in between mouthfuls of cooked tomato.

"Good good, eh listen Lovino, was Harry Acardi there?", he asked.

"Ya ya the shifty eyed bastard was sitting at a corner table looking like he was about to piss himself from fright," I said. I lit a cigarette up for myself and then one up for Feli. "As he should be. He's behind on paying protection money for his butcher shop, and I sent him a notice and he said he'll get it to me on Monday," I took a drag listening closely to what Grandpa was saying," Today's Friday and there's still no money in sight. I want you and Feliciano to go down and get the money he owes me. Today." I nodded my head yes, accepting the job. I looked over at Feli who had an evil smile on his face. We put our masks back on and said our goodbyes. On our way out Grandpa yelled, " Be sure to scare im' straight, alright? Rough him up a bit for good measure. The guy has had it comin' for a while." This'll be fun, Harry was always a scared fella, and scaring him to actual death was something we might actually have to be worried about. A soldier pulled my car up in the circular driveway that was in front of the mansion. We got in and loudly sped outta there. It was a silent drive to the butchers except for the loud roar of the engine and the squeak of the tires when sharply I turned. I took pride in my terrible driving, I think it's good to give the other drivers on the road fear. Feli on the other hand makes getting into as many car crashes one big game. That is the main reason why I'm driving today. I slowed to a stop in front of the butchers shop. Feli and I got out and made our way up to the doors. When we got inside there was a long line and Harry was nowhere in sight. "Hey Willy where's Accardi?" I asked in a happy tone, to the butcher boy behind the counter. He stopped and looked at us with a too friendly smile and said," Oh he's in the back talkin on the phone". "Oh we'll just go pay 'im a visit then, carry on", Feli said smiling too. We made our way past the line and through the doors to the back. That's how the mafia was, nobody said they were gonna kill anybody, no your killer greeted you with smiles. You wouldn't even know you were gonna die until they shoot ya.

Harry had the wall phone pressed to his ear and was yelling loudly in Italian to some sales guy about getting the right meat there. When he saw us approach he smiled big and said, " Ah the twins, how nice of you to come to this humble butchers shop!". He spoke in fluent and complete BS. Luckily I'm fluent in it also. "Harry, what a great Friday morning it is, isn't it Veneziano?", I said smiling at my brother using our mafia names. Feli put an arm around Harry's shoulders and replied, " Sure is Romano, but ya know I can't help but remember if there was somethin' Harry's seemed to have forgotten this week." "Oh ya, somethin' like that protection money we was waitin for", I said getting up in Harry's face. He tried to run but Feli held him in place. "Look fellas-" Harry tried to plead but I cut him off. "You told Grandpa you'd get him the money Monday. It's Friday Harry, so pay up." Harry stuttered out,"I'll g-getcha the m-moneys-",Feli shook him hard and corrected him saying, "ALL the money Harry." Harry started shivering in fear, " Ya ya all the money I swears it, just give me a couple days I'll-". I punched him in the stomach tired of hearing his begging. I wrapped the phone cord tight around his neck and started to throttle him but just enough so he could barely breath. Feli laughed out hysterically at Harry who was floundering around like a fish gasping for air. " Today. Today Harry. Get us the money today. Understand?", I said still choking him. He desperately nodded yes. " Where is it? Where's the money?", I asked him and choked him harder until he turned a tint of blue. I let him go and he collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. What a drama queen. Feli grabbed him by hair and pulled his head up off the floor. " Where is it? We know you got it somewhere", he asked. Harry pointed to a table with meat grinders and croaked out, " In the jar." Feli and I opened the jar which was full of stacked bills. I counted $20,000 out which is what he owed and put the rest back. We don't steal from people, we just take what belongs to us. I started shoving the bills into the inside of my jacket and the waistband of my slacks while Feli did the same. We walked out together. I made sure to step on Harry's fingers (breaking a few) and said, "Better hope you pay your fee on time next month or else my brother and I will make a surprise visit to your house." Back in the shop some of the people in line were jumpy and scared from the yelling they heard. Willy looked the same as he did earlier. "See ya around fellas", he said smiling. We nearly murdered his boss just now and he's smiling and saying 'see ya around'. Shows how far people will go to keep up good appearances to the mafia. Grandpa says it's respect made out of fear. When I got to the door I turned, smirking evilly and said in dark tone, " You best hope you don't see us around, son." I turned and walked out not bothering to see the looks of fear on the client's faces. I revved up my car and drove loudly away,leaving skid marks in front of the shop as a reminder.

AN: Here's chapter three, do you like the Italy brothers in action? Review and tell me if you want more action scenes. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Italy , Romano, Grandpa and other Hetalia characters that are in this story belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, the authour for the Hetalia comics. Other characters mentioned are OCs of mine.

Warning: Mentions of sex, Murder, and contains cursing. It's the mafia what did you expect?

Lovino's POV

At the mansion grandpa was sitting in the lounge with the under bosses, Trigger Bobby, Frankie, and Benny. They got a little nervous when we walked into the room but that didn't stop them from kissing our asses. " Roma, Venice, let me pour you a drink", " wanna cigar?", offers were told all around but we walked right passed them and set the stacks of money down on the table in front of Grandpa. He smiled at us both. " Good job my sons, I knew that son of a bitch had it. Tonz had to go but he said that you two had to be at poker night tonight at the bar so you can show up these caprogime, who've been beating him badly, and show them how to play real poker." Feli chuckled at the thought of Tonz getting beaten so badly by some nobodies that he has to ask for our help. Tonz is a good player. Feli and I used to play at the bar too, but the guys got butthurt because we are so good. (couple hundred years makes ya a good poker player.) Plus they said our masks trip em up when we play. They whine that wearing a mask counts as cheating but I retort back that I can take off the mask but then we would have to kill you. Which shut them up real quick because we were not kidding. You know what a good game of poker would be? America, Russia, Norway, China, Prussia, Feli and me. They are the best poker players of the nations besides Belgium and Portugal who cheat a lot. The only ones who have beat me are my brother, America and Prussia. My brother because his happy mask never cracks in poker even when he bluffs. America is probably the luckiest person in cards because he always gets a good hand, I don't think he's ever had to bluff. Prussia...he makes the most outrageous bets then stares into your soul, his mind tricks are better then mine and I finally fold because he scares me. Which is saying a lot. Prussia could probably beat the devil himself at poker, if they weren't the same people.

We both sat down on a loveseat that was the comfiest chair in the room, but nobody dares to sit in it through fear of ticking us off since it was our seat. Feli had poured himself some gin even though it wasn't lunch yet, but no one was going to take his alcohol from him. Italy could probably drink Russia under the table if given the chance. I lit up a cigar, puffing out smoke rings on habit. I can do all kinds of smoke tricks and shapes, that usually impress the ladies. The under bosses went on talking to Grandpa, who also wore a mask but it was white and looked like Turkey's. A little later Tiger walked in carrying a box. Grandpa dismissed the under bosses in a kind of 'get the fuck outta here ya lazy asses' way. Tiger set the crate on the coffee table and opened it with a crowbar. Inside was a pair of concrete cinder blocks with hollowed out tops the shape of feet. With rope on the side to lace them up like actual shoes. " I like you guyses style, now ya just need ta get the letter and I'll have it delivered ta the Chicago Dom in no time." Feli signed the threatening letter with a swirly intrusive that read the Twins. Of course we were all wearing gloves, since this could be evidence or used as a way to track us down if the Chicago boss decided to give it to the police as a tip off. The police systems that were not being bribed or paid off by the mafia, had a continuous record of trying to figure out our identities. We wore masks so no one knew what our faces looked like except for the uncles and Grandpa's new wife, Feli and I always had on gloves so our fingerprints did not exist. According to the American government, we did not this has not stopped the police on trying to capture the most notorious mafia family and find out who they are.

Tiger resealed the crate with the letter in it and headed back out to deliver it. I got up and turned on the black white television and flipped the switches to news. We sat listening and watching the news anchor talk about New York Crime rising and offers from witness protection programs saying if you joined them then they would protect you if you gave up the identities of mob bosses and mafia members. This kind of shit would never happen in Italy, you don't give up family. American gangsters were so flimsy and wishy-washy, always scared of being caught and going to jail. But I assure you if you are in my Mafia and you gave us up, then you would have a worse fate than going to jail. Donna came in with her hair curled and covered in makeup with gaudy clothes and jewelry but this was the normal look for the wives and daughters of the mob.

"Oh how are my favourite boys doin? Oh Feli you have to see my living room it's just got the latest designs, Lovi you don't get out of this either. Come say hi to the girls, you know how they love you two." Donna insisted, getting both of us up from the couch. The other women of the mob couldn't keep their fucking hands off of us. Either they were gold digging, power hungry girls, or cougars. Both were unwanted by the both of us. We did have a few flings here and there with young adult girls our age who were nice enough. I dated this red headed Sicilian girl called Kitty. She was feisty and was like a sex cheetah in bed. We dated for about a week and a half until one night she woke me up in the bed with a gun pointed at my head. She shot me, but when I didn't die she panicked and said it was just a set-up by the government to find out who you were and that she was just a cop. That angered me more so beat her until she died. Feli who was in another room in the mansion helped me get rid of her body she was dumped into a dumpster in New Jersey where only her hand was found in a garbage compactor. The police didn't have anything that traced back to me since their was no evidence that she was at the mansion with me the night she was killed except for some witnesses saying that we were dating for a week. Their little scheme to get a cop to shoot me while I slept was smart but what they aren't planning for is the fact that I cannot die. Being shot in the head is no picnic though, so that instance has given me an edge to dating girls. Feli and I will always be together but we have centuries and do not turn our heads to branching out in our love life.

Feli likes to hire prostitutes to have fun with then kill them afterwards then leaving them in various places. So women and sometimes men see the both of us as either a suicide trip or a gold mine since we were the richest mob family in the U.S. Donna lead us into a room down the hall that was decorated in white and golds. There was a big couch in the middle that housed about nine women all who were smoking and talking loudly. The room in total held around 15 women aging from 16 year old daughters to 60 year old grandmothers. When they saw Donna walk in leading the two of us they immediately started primping and fixing their hair. " Donna you didn't tell us your sons would be paying us a visit." " Here sweetie come sit by this lonely women." Cat calls followed comments like these two. " Leave them be you old hags, can't a women spend some time with her sons without having thier clothes be torn off?" Donna yelled at them warning them to not over do it. She lead Feli around showing him all her new furniture and how she took his advice on decorating and styling ideas. Feli was an expert on fashion and anything to do with decorating and he looked pleased with Donna's newfound sense of style. I stayed put, leaning against the door frame still smoking a cigarette. A teen girl who looked to be 18 caught my eye and she was giving me big googly eyes so I decided to entertain her a little and blew a heart shaped smoke in her direction. She blushed and the rest of the women screeched about how romantic and gentlemanly I am. It took a lot of willpower to not shoot them all. Donna was done talking to Feli and she let us go and I quickly walked out of the loud room. Feli followed behind me as we walked through the rest of the mansion.

AN: Thank you for reading. Review and tell me what other nations you want to make an appearance in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Italy , Romano, Grandpa and other Hetalia characters that are in this story belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, the authour for the Hetalia comics. Other characters mentioned are OCs of mine

We were on our way to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York. Feli and I both had on matching Brioni Vanquish suits, Feli had on a green tie while I had a red one that corresponded with our mask colours. Each one cost around 73,000 dollars. Money wasn't a problem for old countries like us since we have million dollar artwork from the eighteenth century hidden back in Italy so if we ever need more money we can just sell those. Spain still had mounds of treasure hidden away from his pirating days that he refuses to sell since he claims he stole the treasure fair and square and it's his now. We were dressed to impress because we were going to have a meeting with the countries who have the biggest mafia organizations and discuss business. Russia, America, China, Japan, Mexico, and of course us. We had one of these meetings two years ago in Russia. In the middle of dinner a lone gunman started firing a handheld pistol at our group. He managed to wing China in the shoulder until America quickly pulled a .50 handgun from his side hostel and shot the guy right between the eyes. I would never challenge America to a gunfight since he hand the quick draw from his cowboy days and the aim of a trained sniper, which he was. China was okay since we're nations and Russia was able to get get his men to trace down the people who sent the guy and exterminate them. Hopefully this meeting in America won't be as chaotic as the last one.

As we got out at the front doors to the restaurant I handed a chauffeur the keys and a twenty. Once inside a host lead us to the second floor and to a large round table that was placed in front of the glass wall that looked out over the New York lights and bustling streets. Only the best for us spoiled mafia bosses. Already there were China, Russia, and Mexico. Russia was wearing an expensive looking black suit and his always present white scarf. He also adorned a white mask with red details. China, also in a black suit had a gold mask with red details. Lastly, Mexico was wearing a margarita green suit and had on a matching coloured mask. They were all talking in the Nations Language. This language is what all countries come into this world knowing along with our own native tongue. The nations language allows us to speak to each other without having to learn another language. To the regular human it would sound like a regular sounding foreign conversation, but of we are recorded then traced to a specific language it will be translated to complete gibberish.

This is used at every world meeting in case of spies, passing messages to one another, and in public meetings like this. The three greeted us with hellos and we took our seats in the two empty chairs by Russia. The order went around starting with China, Mexico, Russia, me, and Feli, then two empty chairs for America and Japan.

A waitress came to get my drink order, I order a glass of white wine while Feli ordered a bottle of red wine. There was no doubt that everyone at this table loved their alcohol, we all drank for the taste mostly since it took about 10 bottles for us to get remotely drunk. Looking around at the assorted alcoholic beverages set around the table for tonight I wonder if one of us plans on getting drunk. Mexico had a bottle of what I assumed to be coloured Mexican beer. China was drinking a glass of what I recognized as Baijiu or 'Chinese Vodka.' Russia had a clear glass bottle of pure Russian Vodka. A couple minutes after the waitress had brought my brother and I our drinks, America and Japan showed up.

" Hey, glad you guys made it here without any hassle. Well, let's get this show on the road." America said grinning widely. He was wearing a black and white striped zoot suit, and had on a bright blue mask with white details. As America took his seat besides Feliciano, Japan bowed politely and took his seat next to America. He had a black mask and a plain black suit.

" So to get things started let's talk about stats. China, what's the estimated amount of income the Triad made this year?", America said, looking over at China.

While answered with some impressive numbers and figures that his most well-known mafia gang has gained I looked at the tables around us. There were about five other tables scattered around the room. The one closest to us held an elderly couple who looked like the bathed in diamonds. The husband was glancing at us with fear and curiosity. If he had any sense he would know that you shouldn't question seven very powerful, expensive, masked men unless you had a death wish. As more facts and figures were told around the table, we gained attention from the rest of the room. The first tip-off was most likely the masks but I'm guessing the reason for obvious eavesdropping were the people trying to figure out what language we all were communicating with.

" How about you Romano and Veneziano? How's the Italian- American Mafia holdin' up?" America said casually sipping a glass of whiskey.

" As good as it can be when idiots aren't shooting civilians over petty feuds." I said bitterly. At that everyone nodded in agreement. They all knew the troubles of humans, especially the mob, killing each other in senseless violence. That's part of the reason why all of us here have taken on identities as mob bosses so we can keep order in all the chaos. The other part is mostly because we're bored and you only get to be a real mob boss for a couple of decades until the next powerhouse swoops in.

The night went on with us talking about all the possible hits and world disasters that were averted with us being in control of the various mafias. Mexico was in the middle of talking about the boss of his biggest drug cartel attempted to smuggle 1.2 million dollars of cocaine across the american border, but I noticed that a two waiters had come into the room and were watching us. One of them moved and I saw a glimpse of a holster. I cut off Mexico and said, " Company." Which everyone knew was code that hit men were there. I have no clue how they would know that all of us would be in America in New York, but since they only had two men it shows that this wasn't planned for very long.

Mexico called a waitress over who was carrying a tray of drinks which he 'accidently' knocked over making it spill everywhere. The crash caused everyone in the room to look over at the table. Now it would be very hard for the hitmen to get to one of us. Well, that was the plan until four more charged at Japan, America, and Feliciano. Japan swiftly took hold of the man's head, twisting it with a sickening crack. Feli pulled out one of his many hidden knives and sliced the hitman throat causing blood to spray all over himself. He turned to me with a pleased smile and licked some blood off his lips. America threw two guys off of him, sending them flying out of the wall of glass and into the busy road below. Looking out at the running and screaming humans who were filing out of the room.

" Welp this meeting is adjourned, I trust you can all find your way out before the police come. Catchya later!" America said this loudly and then jumped out the window. None of us were shocked by this since we know he'll be okay and is probably running around New York like a madman. I grabbed Feli and we ran through the kitchen doors and outside to the firescape. On the ground I spotted my car in the valet parking. Using my extra set of keys I drove off, nearly causing many wrecks. We left just in the knick of time since I heard police sirens blaring at the restaurant.

AN: Here's part five. I love this story I hope you do too.


End file.
